


Roses

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: His love.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, and settled with weird, warped prose, but I listened to Turning Page by Sleeping At Last, and this was the result.

[The Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQ8mCBzfx8)

 

_(Nothing prepared me for)_ **  
**

 

His love keeps Darren alive.

 

It is his deepest secret yet his most open outcry:  _he loves me._

 

He  _loves_  me.

 

Now, he understands. He understands what human beings have been singing and dancing and painting and writing about since humans even existed.

 

It is humanity’s defining characteristic and Darren can say it. He  _loves_.

 

Without abandon, without harm, without holding back, he loves.

 

_(What I've been living for)_

 

His mother knew it first.

 

It was in her eyes, the knowing glance, the gentle hand. Her happiness bled through her skin, warming his knuckles, adding fuel to his beating heart.

 

She was proud, and that was all that mattered.

 

_(Every kiss is a cursive line)_

 

It is like fire, sometimes.

 

He is a eucalypt- made for the fire not destroyed by it, and through his syrupy leaves, the fire grows.

 

This is the fire that is caused by  _him_ , the love of Darren’s life. The fire that knocked him flat, that burned everything he knew to the ground, that gave new beauty to the remaining ashes.

 

Because from these ashes, the rose of  _them_  bloomed. 

 

_(With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas)_

 

It’s not dirty, what they have. No matter what he has been told, loving him isn’t  _wrong_.

 

It is right in every manner of the word: right in the way their fingers thread, right in the way their breath mingles, right in the way their ankles cross.

 

It is love in every manner of the word: love in the way he is the face he sees when he wakes and the face he sees when he falls asleep, love in the way he utters Darren’s name like it is a benediction, love in the way that he  _cares_.

 

One day he will tell the world, and the sun will explode.

 

_(For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart)_

 

And from the ashes, roses will bloom.

 

_(Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees)_

 

His love keeps Darren alive.


End file.
